Tradição
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: "Tradições não me importam, nem as regras, tudo que me importa é ver seu rosto ardendo de amor por minha causa." - Radamanthys e Valentine, Yaoi. Presente para Akane Mitsuko.


**Tradição**

**ShiryuForever94**

Challenge NFF Junho/2010[/b][/big], Saint Seiya (CDZ - Cavaleiros do Zodíaco), Slash, MxM relationship, Ships: Radamanthys de Wyvern e Valentine de Harpia, Songfic (Run, Snow Patrol), Universo Alternativo.

Cenas de sexo, adultério.

NC-17

ONESHOT

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não é meu, lógico, porque se fosse... Eu tornaria o anime completamente inadequado para menores e incluiria lemons em todos os capítulos XD. Bem, todos os cavaleiros estão vivos e felizes, ou nem tanto. Todos os direitos são de Masami Kurumada, Toei, Bandai, Shueisha, Long Jump, Playarte, etc.

AVISO: Fanfiction com conteúdo Yaoi (relacionamento amoroso entre dois homens) e lemon (relacionamento sexual entre dois homens). Se não é a sua praia, não leia.

BetaReader: Akane Mitsuko Adachi Sagahara Tange, my eternal Valentine. Tradução da música: Akane Mitsuko. Obrigada.

Dedicatória: Para Akane Mitsuko. Eu te amo.

**CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**

Sua Alteza.

O príncipe mais poderoso do Reino.

Era assim que chamavam Radamanthys de Wyvern, primogênito do Rei Hades.

Lindo, perigoso e muito sensato, era odiado por muitos e amado por outros tantos.

Seus exércitos venciam batalhas inglórias sob seu comando. Sua voz inspirava medo, gratidão e paixão, seus olhos esquisitamente dourados faziam as mocinhas sonharem.

Fora prometido em casamento à belíssima Pandora, filha de Zeus, outro rico Senhor de um reino aliado, e com ela se casara em cerimônia rica e cheia de pompa.

Só que Radamanthys não era exatamente um príncipe para sua esposa.

Haviam ido morar no amplo castelo do poderoso reino que o pai de Radamanthys dera ao casal como presente de casamento.

Radamanthys não exigira muita coisa para cumprir seus deveres de "filho do rei". Apenas uma coisa.

Que seu fiel pajem, Valentine de Harpia, fosse morar com eles.

Hades não se opusera, de maneira alguma, afinal de contas, o pajem estava com Radamanthys desde que o jovem herdeiro completara dez anos de idade. Valentine era jovem tinha apenas sete anos quando começara a cuidar de Wyvern. Eram bons amigos.

Pandora nem se importara. Na noite de núpcias, achara estranho que Valentine parecesse triste, abatido e com jeito de quem chorara muito, mas não era problema dela, era? Pandora também estranhara que seu marido a tivesse possuído como se cumprisse um dever. Respeitoso ao extremo, a cobrira dos pés à cabeça, como se usava fazer naquela época, deixando apenas o rosto dela descoberto sob o "lençol nupcial". Ela pensara que poderiam abandonar aquelas tradições, mas não podia falar nada, seria vexatório ao extremo para uma virgem noiva.

- "Durma bem." Foi tudo que Radamanthys falou após cumprir seu papel de jovem marido. Aos vinte anos, era um homem e tanto. Já era considerado velho para se casar e ela tivera sorte. Geralmente ele poderia escolher outra garota qualquer e escolhera justamente a mais velha das filhas de Zeus. Aos dezesseis anos, Pandora já estava mesmo passando da idade de casar.

A jovem de longos cabelos lisos e escuros suspirara após ouvir a voz sem inflexão do marido e virara-se para o lado na gigantesca cama de dossel. Sentira dor, mas mantivera-se calada e imóvel, como uma virgem deveria fazer. Chorara, obviamente, e Radamanthys portara-se com a classe esperada dele e enxugara suas lágrimas, sussurrando que já ia acabar tudo.

Quando a jovem esposa acordara, seu marido já não estava lá e o lençol havia sido retirado por uma jovem aia. Sim, seria pendurado como prova da virgindade da noiva, as pequeninas manchas de sangue de sua primeira noite como mulher exibidas como troféu para todo o reino.

Pandora se levantara para um banho. Como esperado de um marido do nível de Radamanthys, estava tudo pronto. Roupas novas, mais vetustas, afinal agora era uma mulher casada, uma cesta de pães e frutas, uma jóia nova.

Só que... Nada de Radamanthys.

A jovem franziu o cenho e suspirou. O fogo crepitando na lareira a lembrou que já era inverno. Era melhor não fazer muitas perguntas, engravidar logo e seguir em frente. Uma pena que naqueles tempos o amor fosse algo tão pecaminoso. Ela achava o marido lindo. Teriam lindos filhos.

Na imensa sala em que estava sendo servido o desjejum, o pajem mais fiel de Radamanthys servia pão recém assado ao seu senhor. Vestido como deveria estar, os longos fios ruivos presos, os lindos olhos verdes reluzindo, Valentine de Harpia portava-se com garbo. E respeito.

- "Bom dia, meu amo e senhor." O ruivo bonito servia leite recém-tirado de alguma das variadas cabras do rebanho e cortava o queijo feito há poucas horas. - "Deseja algo mais?"

- "Bom dia, Valentine. O que eu desejo jamais poderia ser dito em voz alta." Um brilho perigoso, maléfico, sedutor, nos olhos dourados cor de âmbar.

_**I'll sing it one last time for you**_

_**Eu cantarei isso uma última vez para você**_

_**Then we really have to go**_

_**E então nós realmente temos que ir**_

_**You've been the only thing that's right**_

_**Você tem sido a única coisa certa**_

_**In all I've done**_

_**Em tudo o que eu fiz**_

O pajem estremeceu, visivelmente, sem conseguir se conter. - "Casou-se ontem, meu senhor, não deveria estar mais calmo hoje?" Pensava com seus botões que não queria ouvir a resposta. Pensar no homem que mais amava no mundo deitando-se com outra pessoa o fazia passar mal.

- "Ouviu o que eu disse e creio que compreendeu. Vamos andar a cavalo em meia hora?" Novamente o sorriso sedutor e o olhar que demoliria um castelo.

E de novo Valentine de Harpia tremeu. Amava tanto que poderia desfazer-se em pedaços com aquele olhar.

- "Sim, senhor. Como queira. Para onde iremos?"

- "Cabana de caça. Leve alimentos, vamos demorar. Não apenas me casei ontem, como tive certeza de que sei quem eu amo." Radamanthys falou entredentes e discretamente pousou a mão sobre a de Harpia, que lhe servia mais água.

- "S-sim, Senhor." Harpia sorriu internamente. Iria ficar com ele pela tarde toda. Isso era... Maravilhoso.

_**And I can barely look at you**_

_**E eu mal consigo te olhar**_

_**But every single time I do**_

_**Mas toda vez que eu olho**_

_**I know we'll make it anywhere**_

_**Eu sei que faremos isso dar certo em algum lugar**_

_**Away from here**_

_**Longe daqui**_

Valentine não odiava sua condição, de maneira alguma. De família muito pobre, que sempre servira aos senhores da linhagem de Hades, fora escolhido pessoalmente pelo chamado Imperador do Inferno para cuidar do jovem Radamanthys.

No começo, apenas deveres e ordens. No entanto, Radamanthys o tratava muito bem. Era respeitoso, gentil até. Era de se estranhar, já que tinha fama de malévolo e agressivo. Valentine logo descobriria que era apenas para esconder a natureza real do herdeiro de Hades.

Radamanthys era um homem que gostava de homens. Isso era inaceitável, punível com a morte e uma vergonha.

Como Valentine descobrira?

Quando o primogênito de Hades o beijara apaixonadamente no aniversário de treze anos do pajem... O loiro perigoso tinha já seus dezesseis e praticamente era um homem feito.

Valentine tentara negar-se, fizera de tudo para não se render ao jovem maior, mais forte e... Um nobre, pelo amor de Deus! Estaria morto se alguém algum dia descobrisse. Seria acusado de haver pervertido o anjo inocente que um nobre deveria ser. Bem, não tão inocente...

Aprendiam a lutar com dez anos ou menos. Empunhavam espadas como quem segurava talheres. Morte era algo comum naqueles tempos.

O que poderia haver de estranho em um nobre de raríssima linhagem querer um pajem para seu amante?

_**Light up, light up**_

_**Se anime, Se anime**_

_**As if you have a choice**_

_**Como se você tivesse uma escolha**_

_**Even if you cannot hear my voice**_

_**Mesmo que você não possa ouvir minha voz**_

_**I'll be right beside you dear**_

_**Eu vou estar bem a seu lado, querido**_

Poderia ter sido a filha da cozinheira, talvez a jovem rebelde de nome Veronica, uma criatura cheia de trejeitos e voz rascante que era ama da esposa de Hades.

Só que Radamanthys se encantara com o amigo de tenra infância.

E Valentine, o jovem ruivo de paupérrima família, não conseguira dizer não quando o mais velho o deitara na cama macia e perfumada do quarto de primogênito.

Radamanthys seduzira Valentine com beijos apaixonados, mãos que corriam pelo corpo jovem e rijo, palavras sinceras e um brilho no olhar que dizia mais que qualquer outra coisa.

A primeira vez que Valentine sentira o nobre dentro de seu corpo fora uma experiência indescritível.

Quando pela primeira vez o jovem ruivo gemera o nome de Radamanthys ao atingir o clímax, com o corpo maior sobre o seu, a virilidade rija do loiro martelando-o por dentro como a perdição eterna, soubera que estava vencido.

Desde então, devoção era uma palavra que definia bem o que o ruivo sentia por seu senhor.

Não.

Era pouco.

Amor. Louco amor esculpido em seu sangue, corpo e ossos. Iria ao inferno e voltaria, por Radamanthys.

- "Val, eu me casei por obrigação, mas meu amor é seu por merecimento, entende isso?" Voz baixa e séria. Os deveres da nobreza o impediam de desposar um homem, mas bem que gostaria. Não havia dúvidas em seu peito. Nenhuma.

_**Louder louder**_

_**Mais alto, mais alto**_

_**And we'll run for our lives**_

_**E nós correremos, por nossa vidas**_

_**I can hardly speak I understand**_

_**Eu mal consigo falar, eu entendo**_

_**Why you can't raise your voice to say**_

_**Por que você não pode erguer sua voz para dizer**_

- "Eu entendo o que é dever." Um olhar repleto de amor e respeito. Adoração.

- "Se continuar me olhando assim, acho que terei que lhe mostrar o quanto meu amor apenas aumenta dia após dia..."

- "Senhor..." Valentine corou, sentiu a costumeira vertigem atingi-lo. Amava tão desesperadamente que era quase uma doença.

- "Sele os cavalos. Vamos agora, sem mais demora. Eu o quero junto a mim, imediatamente." Radamanthys afastou os pratos polidos de estanho, as taças repletas de água fresca e de sucos. Nada satisfazia sua fome de vida.

Nada a não ser Valentine.

Não havia tradição, mandamento, ordem ou dever que o impedisse de amar aquele ruivo com toda a alma, coração e corpo.

Não iria assumir aquilo diante de ninguém, seria morte certa, mas admitia para seu amante, e gemia o nome dele enquanto o penetrava sem piedade, extraindo dele todos os gemidos e pedidos que gostava de ouvir.

- "Sim, Senhor." Valentine tinha o coração pulando em seu peito. Tinha as faces coradas de desejo, antecipava os momentos de entrega que teria. Saiu um tanto perdido, esbarrou na cozinheira, correu até as cavalariças e preparou o garanhão negro de seu senhor.

Não queria pensar no dia seguinte, nem em como reagiria quando a esposa de Radamanthys engravidasse. Era dever do príncipe herdeiro ter filhos. Era dever do homem alto e loiro ser um perfeito cavalheiro e cuidar do reino no futuro. Tinham que ser discretos ou seriam separados, Valentine seria morto e Radamanthys cairia em desgraça.

A convicção mais forte da vida de Valentine: bastaria que o afastassem de Radamanthys para que nada mais importasse.

_**To think I might not see those eyes**_

_**Pensar que eu posso não ver mais aqueles olhos**_

_**Makes it so hard not to cry**_

_**Faz com que seja tão dificil não chorar**_

_**And as we say our long goodbye**_

_**E enquanto nós nos despedimos longamente**_

_**I nearly do**_

_**Eu quase choro**_

Darkness.

O nome do animal era escuridão.

No entanto, quando Radamanthys o cavalgava, parecia que era luz, para Valentine.

A égua cinzenta que tinha o nome de Light relinchou, feliz, com os carinhos de Harpia, que sorriu ao ver o animal parecer feliz. Também estava feliz. Temera perder seu amor para a jovem esposa e agora...

- "Vamos?"

A voz grossa e potente do príncipe herdeiro congelou o pajem no lugar.

- "Sim, senhor."

- "Estamos sozinhos?" Radamanthys tinha os olhos tingidos de paixão. Era incrível vê-lo tão... Entregue.

- "Creio que sim."

- "Então me chame apenas do jeito que deve me chamar quando estamos sozinhos."

- "Sim, meu amor..." Valentine corou loucamente. Viu o sorriso de Radamanthys e fechou os olhos, apaixonado.

- "Eu te amo, Valentine." Radamanthys agarrou-o sem pudor. Puxou-o para si e mordeu-lhe o lábio inferior, buscando o consentimento que não tardou para um beijo intenso e cheio de amor.

Quando Valentine recobrou o controle de sua mente, sorriu para o loiro alto e espalmou as mãos no peito forte e firme do amante. - "Vamos embora. Não é seguro."

- "Avisei que iríamos demorar e talvez passássemos a noite fora." Radamanthys montou seu garanhão e suas vestes de nobre pareciam lhe dar um ar ainda mais atraente.

Valentine ficou olhando-o, assombrado. Aquele homem... Ele fazia coisas impensáveis.

- "A noite fora?" Nunca! Jamais haviam passado uma noite inteira juntos.

- "Eu mereço um presente de casamento. Para mim, meu casamento foi com você e não com a moça que inocentemente me cedeu sua pureza... Sinto por ela, mas não posso, não conseguirei me afastar de você. E, acredite, por mais cruel que possa parecer, foi em você que pensei ontem, em minha noite de núpcias.

_**Light up, light up**_

_**Se anime, Se anime**_

_**As if you have a choice**_

_**Como se você tivesse uma escolha**_

_**Even if you cannot hear my voice**_

_**Mesmo que você não possa ouvir minha voz**_

_**I'll be right beside you dear**_

_**Eu vou estar bem a seu lado, querido**_

- "Rada..." O apelido que nunca utilizava, de jeito algum, a não ser quando estavam muito perto, e sozinhos. - "Pode ser perigoso... Você sabe que deveria estar com sua mulher ao menos nos primeiros dias..."

- "Val, confia em mim?" Radamanthys não costumava se justificar, para ninguém. A não ser para Valentine.

- "Muito, totalmente, com toda minha alma." Era verdade. Eram mais que amigos, ou amantes, eram confidentes, almas gêmeas unidas de um jeito inexplicável.

- "Então apenas acredite que eu lhe tenho o maior amor que um ser humano pode dedicar a outro e que não vou voltar para minha cama de homem casado com uma mulher que não amo. Eu quero e vou ter você pela noite toda. Eu vou fazer com que implore que eu pare e eu juro que não vou parar!" Olhos de fogo puro. - "Monta!" Ordenou quase aos gritos.

Valentine era apenas um pajem, um homem que seguia ordens, mas com Radamanthys, era mais que isso, era alguém. Não se fez de rogado e montou na égua bonita que lhe havia sido destinada pelo príncipe herdeiro.

Trocaram olhares e o fogo que brotava no olhar de ambos poderia ser descrito como... Indescritível?

A chama que poucos encontravam durante toda uma vida e que, no caso deles, jamais poderia ser descoberta, mas teria que permanecer oculta e apenas para eles poderia ter significado.

_**Louder louder**_

_**Mais alto, mais alto**_

_**And we'll run for our lives**_

_**E nós correremos, por nossa vidas**_

_**I can hardly speak I understand**_

_**Eu mal consigo falar, eu entendo**_

_**Why you can't raise your voice to say**_

_**Por que você não pode erguer sua voz para dizer**_

Cavalgaram por mais de uma hora, quase duas, no meio das planícies já com mostras do inverno que chegara há alguns dias. Fazia frio, mas no coração de ambos, havia calor em demasia.

Apearam e protegeram os animais do frio, fechando-os numa espécie de pequeno celeiro. Havia comida e água para os dois animais.

Mal entraram pela porta da cabana de caça repleta de armas e peles e Radamanthys se atirou em cima do ruivo, beijando-o com fome inumana.

- "Você não sabe o quanto senti falta disso, eu te amarei para sempre, se me der tamanha honra..."

- "Está frio." Valentine gemeu com as mãos do loiro segurando-o com firmeza e acariciando sua musculatura. - "Deixe-me acender o fogo e preparar algo."

- "Acenda o fogo, então. Vou pegar algumas peles e forrar o chão. Não quero que sinta nada além de prazer."

Valentine suspirou profundamente e deu jeito na lareira. Ainda não se acostumara com o jeito dele? Claro que já... Amava-o loucamente. Logo o fogo crepitava, espalhando um calorzinho sedutor pelo ambiente. - "Pronto."

Radamanthys espalhara peles de animais diversos pelo chão simplório. Para ele, era um palácio, seu paraíso particular. Estar com Valentine era o que importava. - "Quer se despir para mim?" Tirava suas roupas com cuidado, expondo aos poucos o peitoral delineado de um guerreiro. As botas já não estavam em seus pés quando o ruivo se aproximou com fogo nos orbes cor de grama.

- "Radamanthys, eu sei que não é adequado..." O mais novo principiou a falar, desfazendo os nós que prendiam algumas partes de suas roupas no lugar.

- "Não ligo para o que seja adequado. Diga."

_**Slower slower**_

_**Mais devagar, mais devagar**_

_**We don't have time for that**_

_**Nós não temos tempo para isso**_

_**All I want is to find an easier way**_

_**Tudo que eu quero é achar um jeito mais fácil**_

_**To get out of our little heads**_

_**De abandonar velhos pensamentos**_

_**(não é tradução literal, mas pelo sentido)**_

- "Preciso de você." E Valentine corou intensamente. Estava com o corpo queimando, seu [b]sangue[/b] parecia ter entrado em ebulição e fervia por sob sua pele que clamava pelo outro.

- "É totalmente adequado." Wyvern deu dois passos e prendeu seu amor em seus braços, os lábios unidos num beijo apaixonado. Ainda era cedo, poderiam desfrutar um do outro por bastante tempo.

O nobre não tinha pressa. Despiu aquele que amava entre mordidas leves, carinhos íntimos e beijos demolidores.

Quando o jovem pajem sentiu a virilidade de seu amor contra seu corpo, já estava entregue. Era sempre como se fosse a primeira vez. O ruivo deixava algumas lágrimas virem aos seus olhos quando Radamanthys deslizava os dedos pelo seu corpo, introduzia-os em sua intimidade e fazia carinhos que deixavam o ruivo positivamente alucinado.

- "R-rada..."

- "Hum?" O loiro mordia devagar os mamilos eriçados do corpo menor sob o seu.

- "Mais..." Fios ruivos espalhados na pele de urso que usavam como colchão. As mãos de longos dedos do pajem desenhando carinhos e vontades na pele agora fervente do loiro.

- "Nunca será demais." Radamanthys escorregou a língua em bailados insidiosos pelo corpo de pele alva como neve. Tocou a ponta da língua na intimidade rija do amante e engoliu-o com fome, sugando e apertando.

_**Have heart my dear**_

_**Tenha coração, meu querido**_

_**We're bound to be afraid**_

_**Nós estamos destinados a ter medo**_

_**Even if it's just for a few days**_

_**Mesmo que seja só por uns dias**_

_**Making up for all this mess**_

_**Compensando por toda essa bagunça**_

Valentine arranhava os ombros do maior, puxava os fios curtos e loiros do cabelo do nobre a quem amava sem pudor e gemia.

Entre beijos, mordidas, arfares e calor.

Radamanthys ergueu-se sobre o corpo menor e observou as faces coradas de puro desejo. Deslizou uma das mãos pelas coxas fortes e puxou uma das pernas do amante para seu ombro. Sem cortar o contato visual, aproximou seu corpo com cuidado, penetrando em Valentine com toda gentileza possível, embora não fosse delicado por natureza.

Os dentes trincados de Valentine davam mostras de que mesmo relaxado e querendo aquilo, ainda havia alguma dor.

- "Tradições não me importam, nem as regras, tudo que me importa é ver seu rosto ardendo de amor por minha causa." Radamanthys abaixou-se um pouco e sussurrou nos ouvidos do outro. - "Se me dessem mil oportunidades, em todas elas eu escolheria amar você. Na verdade, não foi algo que eu escolhi, está dentro da minha alma."

- "Amor..." Valentine murmurou agarrando-se ao outro e colando as bocas, apaixonado demais para pensar.

- "Ninguém precisa saber, basta que nós dois saibamos." Os corpos de ambos muito juntos, movimentos lentos que foram aumentando, beijos que foram ficando mais selvagens. Mãos que se tornaram mais impetuosas, gemidos alteando a cada novo encontro de um corpo dentro do outro.

_**Light up, light up**_

_**Se anime, Se anime**_

_**As if you have a choice**_

_**Como se você tivesse uma escolha**_

_**Even if you cannot hear my voice**_

_**Mesmo que você não possa ouvir minha voz**_

_**I'll be right beside you dear**_

_**Eu vou estar bem a seu lado, querido**_

Chamas da lareira crepitando nos dourados apaixonados de Radamanthys enquanto Valentine se movia para cima, querendo mais, juntando-se mais a ele, num desespero que só sentia perto do loiro.

- "Diga que está gostando..." Radamanthys provocava, arremetia fundo e parava, esfregando-se no outro, fazendo-o estremecer mais e mais.

- "E-eu..." Valentine gemia alto e enfiava as unhas nos ombros fortes do amante.

- "Me deixe marcado... Me arranhe, morda, me diga que sou seu tanto quanto você é meu..." O nobre mordia os lábios macios do homem que amava e se enterrava nele furiosamente, o som dos corpos se chocando produzindo vibrações eróticas para ambos.

- "A sua esposa..." Valentine não conseguiu terminar a frase pois foi calado por um beijo furioso e possessivo enquanto Radamanthys o puxava mais para cima e metia nele de um jeito abrasador.

- "Não tenho ninguém que ame mais que a você. Não interessa o que está escrito em um pergaminho ou na mente das pessoas. Chega..." Radamanthys ofegou, não conseguiria mais falar, não podia se conter.

As duas pernas de Valentine foram colocadas nos ombros do charmoso nobre que não perdeu tempo em aprofundar-se no corpo quente sob o seu.

Uma confusão de pernas, bocas, lambidas, cheiros, mordidas e prazer...

O calor e a luz da chama avermelhada dos pedaços de madeira em brasa iluminaram o prazer de dois homens apaixonados que gemeram juntos, perdidos num amor tão proibido quando ocultado de todos.

- "Vida minha..." Abraçado ao loiro, o belo pajem tinha os olhos fechados, o corpo pulsando de vida e amor e os braços enroscados no corpo do outro.

- "Sou sua vida?" Rada murmurou, suspirando.

- "Há alguns anos, é sim." Valentine gemeu baixinho quando o maior se afastou dele.

- "A minha seria sem graça sem você." Radamanthys cobriu ambos com as peles quentes e macias. - "Se eu pudesse ter escolhido, teria sido você em meu leito nupcial. Sabe disso, não é mesmo?"

- "Este é meu leito nupcial." Valentine respondeu, aconchegando-se ao outro. - "Qualquer local em que façamos amor será um leito nupcial para mim."

Radamanthys ficou calado, a respiração ainda acelerada.

- "Falei algo que não devia?" O ruivo preocupou-se.

- "Nossa sociedade é feita de tradições, pois vou criar a nossa." O loiro sorria levemente.

- "Como assim?"

- "A cada vez que me deitar com você, celebraremos nossa intimidade, amor e casamento. Pois não acredito que formalidades possam substituir o que é verdadeiro, o que é real."

- "C-casamento?" Agora Valentine estava genuinamente surpreso.

- "Eles podem me obrigar a desposar quem não amo, eu posso ser sincero com quem eu amo. Sinta-se casado, para mim é sério e real." O ar era de total compromisso e seriedade.

- "M-mas eu sou apenas um pajem e..."

- "De novo esse discurso sobre classes? Que tal discursar sobre sermos dois homens então? Não me importo, não me interessa. Apenas diga sim e vamos aproveitar nosso tempo juntos. Será um dia prazeroso, se depender de mim."

Valentine não conseguiu esconder o sorriso que ia brotando de sua alma e se espalhando no rosto de belos traços. - "Eu te amo, Radamanthys, é a coisa mais séria da minha vida. E claro que é sim."

- "Bem, eu nos declaro marido e marido." Radamanthys riu e abraçou o outro. Seria uma boa vida. Não precisava de muito, bastava uma cama quente, o homem que amava, comida e um teto. Estava feliz daquele jeito.

- "Serei fiel." Valentine falou com voz baixa.

- "Também serei, mas tenho meus deveres de esposo. Se puder suportar..."

- "Ela parece uma boa moça. Terão belos filhos."

- "Que você irá ajudar a cuidar e criar, amando-os por serem meus filhos e pelo fato de que eu realmente quereria que fossem nossos."

Valentine entrou em choque. Família? - "Você..."

- "Se for uma garotinha, talvez a chame de Valentina, obviamente que em sua homenagem, mas como temos uma parenta distante com esse nome, pensarão que é por causa dela."

- "Radamanthys, não sei o que dizer." O sorriso do ruivo era resplandecente. Sentia-se valorizado e muito querido.

- "Se for um rapaz, talvez eu resolva chamá-lo de Angel, apenas porque seria uma forma de dizer que é você o anjo em minha vida."

- "Não quero pensar no futuro, agora não." Valentine suspirou rolando para cima do corpo quente do namorado.

- "Pelo visto, os prazeres deste dia estão apenas começando." O loiro apertou o belo ruivo nos braços. Seria uma boa vida.

* * *

Como prometido, uma fanfiction de Radamanthys e Valentine. Feliz Dia dos Namorados um dia atrasado para Rada e Val, meu casal especial do coração. Será que mereço reviews?


End file.
